Jealousy
by Katie Emm
Summary: The five times Jade is jealous and the one time Beck is.


Fandom: Victorious

Paring: Beck and Jade

Title: Jealousy

Rating: PG-13

Summery: The five times Jade is jealous and the one time Beck is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction.

Notes: I was reading some five time fics and thought this would be a good idea for this pair.

1 Cat

Jade had never really been jealous of her friend not really. But that night when she'd shown up to help her dog sit and all those disasters happened when Beck hand grabbed the little red head and protected her in the doorway she was mad and jealous. She couldn't help but then go over other times she'd seen him helping the red head protecting her and she was made storming out and away form them.

2 The Play

She hated it when she has to watch Beck playing the male lead in any play where she wasn't the female. He was standing there on stage telling some other girl he loved her and cared for her. Sharing romantic kisses and dances it made her blood boil and her ear rings. It hadn't helped when the girls in the plays all fell over themselves during and after trying to convince him that they should be dating. She hated when he was the lead in a play it made her so jealous.

3 Waitress

By the third time the woman had come by their table to cheek on them Jade snapped at her. They where there on a date and it was bad enough the whole female population of the restaurant had stared at them and the host had flirted a bit right in front of her but now the waitress kept asking if they were good and directing all her questions straight to Beck. They'd just gotten back together and he'd offered to take her out and now they waitress was flirting with him. "Is there some one else who could serve us?" she snapped at the woman causing her to finally look at Jade.

"Jade," Beck said with that tone a voice that let her know she was a little out of line.

She just glared at pouted a little, "we came here to eat not to be bothered by this waitress all night that can't seem to see you're here with someone." She crossed her arms glaring at the woman until the manger came out apologizing and giving them free desert. Sometimes being jealous was a good thing and got her free cake even Beck had smiled at her after a moment.

4 The Carpool Girls

After they'd gotten back together she'd stayed over at his place. Not that anything like that happened. It always irritated her how people just assumed the two of them where hooking up just because they had been together so long. They'd only slept snuggled into his arms in the way she'd missed so much when they where apart but when she'd exited the RV and saw the girls waiting her happiness evaporated quickly. "What do you all want?" she yelled and the girls all flinched.

One of them a braver one or a stupider one she wasn't sure said, "we need a ride to school."

"TAKE THE BUS," she yelled at them and the girls flinched and hurried off just as Beck came out smiling at her.

"Hey babe," he said slipping an arm around her, "what was the yelling about?"

"Nothing," she smiled at him, "I just had to scare away some rats."

He just smiled at her and she wasn't going to tell him she was jealous of the girls they were just stupid girls.

5 Tori

Man how she hated Tori. Yeah she was sorta friends with the girl but why did it seem all the good stuff fell into her lap. Even Beck had fallen for her and during their break up had put some movies on her and even went on a date. She was angry and jealous of the way he was always helping her with some problem. Every time they where near each other she got jealous she couldn't help it. Beck was just to nice and close to her and it upset her. When she'd taken his drink off his hand and taken a sip at the Cow-Wow she wanted to hit it out of her hand but Beck was holding her and she couldn't move. Oh how Tori made her so jealous she couldn't see straight.

+1

Beck heard Jade's laugh and moved toward it wanting to see who was making her laugh like that. It wasn't her normal derisive laugh but her genuine I find that and you funny laugh. He was the only one who'd ever really made her laugh like that and he wanted to see who this was. As he came around the corner he saw her talking to Andre' laughing at something he said before taking a drink of her coffee. He didn't know what they were talking about but he started seeing red.

He knew the other teen had, had a crush on Jade but hadn't acted on in even when they were broken up so now that they where back together there he was making her laugh. He walked up to them sliding his arm around her waist and glaring at Andre'. "Hey babe," he said glaring at the other boy who took a step back.

"Hey," she said back turning to look at him and his glare then smiled softly taking another sip of her drink happy that Beck could get jealous to.

~Fin

Notes: This was just an idea that popped into my head I know some of the sections are a bit short sry. Other then that what do you think? Constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
